1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic switching device, and particularly to a capacitive touch switch and a control device.
2. Description of Related Art
Most electronic devices have a plurality of switches, the working status of the electronic devices can be changed by the switches. Common mechanical switches operate by electrically connecting two contacts of the switch with a pole, thus, forming a closed circuit for current flowing. However, mechanical switches are subject to wear and tear, and, eventual failure. As a solution for the shortcomings encountered with mechanical switches, capacitive touch switches have been introduced. Capacitive touch switch are well known means for providing inputs to various devices including home appliances such as kitchen electronic devices which have touch pad devices arranged in a keyboard style array. One advantage of the capacitive touch switch is that it isolates the user from system control and voltages.
The United States Patent Application Publication No. 20060145539, entitled “Circuit Configuration For A Capacitive Touch Switch” discloses a circuit configuration for a capacitive touch switch. This capacitive touch switch contains at least one sensor circuit with a capacitive sensor element that changes its capacitance value when touched, and an evaluation circuit that is supplied with an output signal from the sensor circuit in order to determine whether the capacitive sensor element has been actuated or not. However, the sensor circuitries are relatively complicated and are not designed to effectively eliminate electronic noise from other nearby electronic instruments.